Yefim
Yefim Smirnov, born March 13, 1995, is a 5'10, 35-year-old man. He was born in Moscow, Russia. He's in the Spetsnaz. He came over to the United States for a vacation with his close family when the incident happened. He and his family came up from Maryland and into Pennsylvania when he joined the Skulls. He then got split up in the group when they got into Pennsylvania, due to a surprise Pumpkin attack. His job in the Skull base is to fight in conflict and to guard the entrance. He has received strikeouts before. He likes to drink hard types of alcohol commonly, yet denies drinking a lot of it anytime someone confronts him about the topic. Background Born into a Red Army family, Yefim was met with standards and expectations throughout his childhood. He was brought up with good manners like to respect women and his sister and give up your seat to the elderly. Psychological Report Throughout the story, Yefim is seen as collected, positive and has a good outlook to others. He has a limited social filter when you get to know him or when he's drunk, which has gotten him into trouble in the past. If you get to know Yefim, he will be friendly, loyal, and honest with you to the best of his abilities. His love to Russia and the Soviets is huge. It may not look it, but he's a very bright person, I'd say. Somewhere in that brain, he has is a very focused and smart part of him that rarley shows unless needed. I offered to play him in a game of chess, and he beat me within 7 moves. His wits and remembrance most likely helped him pass school, and throughout life. He has a heavy passion for dogs and animals alike. He loves to help and make things from scratch. He loves to talk about his siblings, in a positive way. As soon as we sat down, he started to talk about how his sister was a skilled surgeon and how his brother was a very smart computer engineer. When I asked him what his job was, he told me he was good with his hands. He also showed me all his tattos, which all had to do with either dogs or Soviets. Due to growing up in a family with strong Soviet ties, and the fact he and his brother and sister were very competive, he makes sure he is seen when he has an idea or when he has a solution. Calling himself a "Ladies-Man," he is very confident and outgoing. Physical Report When he was around 6 1/2, he, his brother, his father and his uncle went hunting in a Russian forest. While there, he got attacked by a bear. He first tried to jab the bear with the butt of his rifle, which he learned to do by seeing Alek do to a tree, which didn't do anything but making the bear angrier. Yefim put his hands up around his face as the bear scratched him and yelled for help. His father rushed over to Yefim, who was a few feet away and tackled the bear with all his might. The bear yelped as it hit the soft, forest snow. And yes, you heard me, his father tackled a @$!%*$# bear. ''Alek, who, at the time was around 14, also pounced on the bear while his uncle helped Yefim up and away from the bear. If both Dimitri and Alek didn't pounce on the bear, Yefim would have been mauled and killed. After his Uncle pulled him away, he grabbed Yefim loaded rifle and shot the bear, nearly hitting Dimitri. Yefim himself only received some mental trauma and a permanent scar running down from his pinky to his wrist and on the back of his right hand. Dimitri, on the other hand, lost his index finger and nearly lost his damn middle one in the process too. Alek was not injured, besides cuts and a few black bruises. Those crazy Russians, I swear... Notes Do not, under any reason, let Yefim handle a hostile situation on his own. Just saying, he'll do some crazy shit and nearly die in the process. For example, . Test Quotes . Yefim when first encountering James:' "Bud' ostorozhen s nim!" ''' Category:Russia Category:Yefim Category:Russian Category:Skull